Sleep little children
by ThisWannabeItalian
Summary: A mother only wants her children to dream beautiful dreams. Italy and England are taken by a spirit who is keeping them in a peaceful dream in order to have want she's longed for. Will Germany and America be able to wake them from their blissful sleep? or will they be forever with their "mother"
1. The Legend

First Fanfic. it just came to me and i would really like to get it down. I hope you like it.  
>the most focus character will be England and Italy<br>and yes, Gerita and UsUk are most definetly present in the story. SO ENJOY!  
>Hetalia does not belong to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There is a legend from long ago of a women who longed children.<em>

She hoped everyday she would have sweet children of her own to raise and care for

Her wish came true and she was blessed with a child

But not everything turned for the best as the child was weak in the heart

Next winter would her child depart from her

and so this child-less mother would search for eternity for a child to care.

it's said that she looks for those whose heart show the innocence of a child

and longing of protection of a mother

Over the years she has tried to find someone to care for

but each time the heart would could something too cold for a heart of a child

and she would quickly put those heart to a slumber.

They say you know she has chosen you when you can hear her warm soft voice.

An old twisted lullaby to soothe her next child.

_"Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic"_

_With her lullaby she let her child dream wonderful dream _

_Blissful sleep the child would never want to..._

_"Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows"_

_So enjoy your sweet paradise..._

_"Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions"_

_and let yourself drown in deception..._

_" Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions"_

_for the women who yearns for child will get one..._

_"Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet"_

** "** I DON'T WANT THE CREEPY LADY TO TAKE ME!" A voice suddenly burst out.  
>During the break at the United Nations meeting did they the majority of the nations decided to tell each of a legend from their own country.<br>Knowing Japan was well-known for interesting legends did they persuade him to tell on of his legend.  
>Unfortunately, one cowardly nation had quickly become scared of the story.<br>"It is just a story Italy. There are no ghost going after you" Germany had responded tiredly at Italy's random out burst.  
>"Da, if you want a really scary story ill gladly tell yo-" Russia began.<br>"NO!" Cried the meeting room. " He could barely handle one of Japan's legend. One of your stories might as will kill him". England responded. For once he wished that they could be back in the meeting."So Japan have YOU ever met her?! Was she creepy and ugly and have red eyes OR long curly nails that could kill you in a second?!" America had began to ramble. It was hard to tell half of the word he was saying and even harder to tell if he was ramble on because he was sincerely interesting or just plain scared and his nerves were speaking for him. Japan attempted to be polite and wait for America to stop talking but the younger nation was flowing with obscured imagination of the ghost in the story. England seeing Japan distress decide to intervene, coughing loudly to get his attention. "AHEM". It cause America's attention and also the other nations. It then came to the attention of everyone that Italy was currently clinging with tears streaming down and eyes shut, nuzzling into Germany's shoulder to the point everyone was afraid that he would tear off his arm. Germany then spoke up with his usual formal voice. "I think it would be best if we end this break and continue the meeting. So if everyone could please enter in the meeting room, we could maybe manage to actually achieve something productive this meeting." He then opened the doors to the meeting room. " Everyone is to be in the meeting in 10 minutes precisely or there will punishment. I will be there as soon as I calm Italy down." Looking down at the scared mess of an italian on his shoulder as he gave his instruction. Everyone started entering the room except England whom had to use the " water closet" before resuming and Germany who attempted to calm Italy nerves.

England had just came out of the restroom. He walked towards the sink to wash his hands, while washing his hands he had began to hear a soft humming voice. He chuckled a bit, 'It must be America trying to pull one over me'. That's where he walked to the door and notice the humming now had a tune, sort of like a lullaby. " You don't scare me America. I used to be a bloody pirate, nothing scares me! Not even a stupid leg-". He was surprised to find no one was outside of the men's restroom and the humming had sliented. No one was in the hall and more importantly: No America. Now, he was a bit worried that he might be losing it. ' There's no such thing as ghost. It probably the lack of sleep. I have been working late for a while.' he reassured himself and he headed down to the room before a certain German got around to scolding him for being late. He he had once stood now stood a new figure. The figure wasn't completely solid and was wispy and of a soften mix of white and blue. Longing eyes following the path the English man had taken.

_"My child, soon you'll be able to rest peacefully with your mother."_ With that she disappeared, her soft humming echoing until it was no longer heard.

* * *

><p>Sorry theres so many updates. It because part of the original story got deleted and i had to type it all over again<br>ANYWAYS, If you liked it please leave me some feedback and reviews. I will get to the second chapter as soon as Im done with my final on Friday.

"Come little children" is a poem by Edgar Allen Poe  
>The actually part I was picturing was of Sarah Jessica Parker version of it in Hocus Pocus<br>watch?v=gEYgyWC_BpM Here the clip if you need an idea of what i was picturing.


	2. Children are Liars

Sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy for party planning and school work. But it's 1am in my area and I thought "why not make a new chapter?"

So Enjoy and sorry if its bad. I typed it from my iPod.

* * *

><p>2. Children are Liars.<p>

As soon as England and Germany along with a teary eyed Italian joined the meeting. The room exploded into a shouting match between countries and a superiority competition against one another.

'_Great, another race to see who's better. It's the 1900's all over again._' England complained in his thoughts as he rested his head tiredly on the table; watching the other countries 'smack talking' one another.

'_We all know who won that race back in the 1900's: Me!'._ He smirked proudly as he rested his head on his arm and close his eyes softly.

'_Fantastic, gives me a good time to have a quick nap. I think I need one after I kept hearing things'_ Yawning quietly he let his mind rest into his subconscious.

The sound of laughter was what caught his attention first.

England looked around the woods. What further caught his thought was how oddly familiar this area was. The almost fake green tint of the grass to the feel of the air around himself.

More laughter. Laughter of a child.

This was killing him! Where was the laughter coming from?!

This laughter continued softly. Finally England could no longer take it and started to follow the pure sound of a child. Twisting and turning around every thick tree or boulders in his way. Rushing against the wind until everything stopped.

In front of him, stood a child but not any child.

It was himself. Back when he was young and a wilded hunter among the forest. His memories flooded back and now could remember where he stood. In the same area his younger self would roam; in the large, vast, English forest.

His younger self smiled.

'_You came! You were about to miss our party. I invited all our friends to come." _His younger self spoke as he gestured behind himself and reached out his tiny hand.

_"Won't you join us?"_

"Sure why not?"This didn't take long to answer as he took the child hand. Self aware at the sad fact that when he was younger he had little to no friends and would only play with the animals in the forest instead of meeting new people.

The child smiled happily had he lead the older man to a slightly tall hill.

Suddenly his heart ached. He could see who was waiting on the hill for them.

His older brothers Scotland and Ireland stood there along with France, who surprisingly all looked very eager for their arrival.

The younger England dropped the older's hand as he rushed by the side of his brother side happily.

He was happy? To see his brother? His brother were never cared for him. Neither did France too unless it came to picking a fight with him but the scene in front of him completely contradicted his thoughts

Scotland scooped up his brother into his arms and tickled his stomach lightly as Ireland spoke to his little brother

_"Where have you been England? We've been waiting for a while now so we can begin that party you invited us too." _He wiggled a finger playfully at the child's nose and the littles boy body shook with laugher and happiness.

Younger France then looked up at the boy and smiled a brotherly smile. Not his usual perverted smile but a genuine loving smile and reached out for him.

_"Why don't we get your brother to get some wood to burn and get started on boiling water while you and me find some leaves for tea"_

His heart could no longer take it. Neither could his legs as he fell limped to his knees at the sight of his brothers caring for him and France treating him so nicely. Hot tears leaked out of the corners his eyes down his cheek as the harsh reality that this was just what he wishes for and it could never be true.

That point, the child noticed the distress on the older man and immediately rushed to his side and sat on his legs in a kindergarten style in front of him. The boy titled his head to see through the older's hair and brushed his hair out the way for his hand to reach and touch his cheek before wiping his tears away.

_" Don't cry. We're here for you always and don't forget that. Why don't you come with us to find some tea leaves?"_

Again the small of the two smiled innocently as he took his hand once more to pick him up.

England smiled sadly with a tear stained face as he pick himself up and walked with the child through the forest.

England walked amongst the trees until he faded in to nothing as a sign of his mind waking up. The thought of the heart break that man had to take in that awful world brought pain to the child. Poor England could only have love here in his dreams.

Only would they care for him here but the boy was fine with that idea because it only brought the thought of the upcoming burning urge the older would get to keep coming to his false paradise that would guarantee would only become better each visit

The child turned his head back to the two brothers standing there still as if waiting for an order. The boy grinned a devilish smiled as the two formed into the American and Canadian in their younger years.

He turned to the side to see France had become slightly older.

_"Oh and I do inteed on guarantee a better paradise everytime. I swear on my mothers grave"_

He placed an innocent smile for the older sake as his mind twisted into a dark thought Of future things to come.

' _Mommy always says to be careful what you wish for. Silly people never listen'_

The boy looked down at himself and brought a finger to his lip in concentration. A small chuckled emerged from his lips and brough his hand to grip his clothing trio twirl around as if he were wearing a cloak.

'_I wonder if I'll look good in black"_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys got the clue here, because it does give a huge hit of what the next chapter will be about. Ill be getting to Chapter 3 as soon as I can! Also keep on a look out for another Gerita series with Spamano in an a Frozen AU. Ill probably won't get that started till March but yeah! You never know guys!<p>

Right then! WannabeeItalian OUT!~


	3. Black isn't your color

Sorry for the extremely long wait! I had my birthday party and my exit exam just pass and now it spring break so expect more updates. And thanks for all the follows and favorite but please remember to review so I can improve! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Italy smiled as usual at the table while literally the entire world still argued over whether an idea were stupid or if the nation itself was stupid which ultimately lead to another shouting match.<p>

The Italian looked down at his notepad that currently was filled with scribbles and mindless doodle that he would write down with every idea.  
>He laid his pencil down as he quietly let out a yawn.<br>Looked liked it was time for a siesta but he was no where in a good position to sleep with him being in a meeting room and all.

_'I could try but I really don't want to upset Germa- HEY._'

He thought as his gaze spotted a certain nation peaceful napping at the table with no question ask.  
>Italy crossed his arms in jealously and slumped in his chair as he watched the man. It was completely unfair! If he were to do that he would get scolded on the spot.<p>

_'Si! It's really mean. Well if Britain can sleep through the meeting then so could I !'_

With that final thought he rested his crossed arms on the table, tilted his head in the right position for his head and laid his head down on his arms. His mind slowly quieted the noise in the room and blurred his vision till it was dark.

-  
>Someone was shaking him.<p>

_"Hey. Hey. Wake up Miss"_

Italy moaned in annoyance. He wanted to lay here and continue his peaceful siesta but someone kept egging him to wake up. He picked up himself up and sat up with his hand on his lap. That's when something felt strange. Italy twisted his hands into his lap where he felt the unnaturally soft fabric in his palm.

_"What are you doing Miss?_"

Now he had to know what was happening. He slowly open his eyes but had to quickly squint over the overwhelming bright sunshine. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the stranger who was obviously trying to get his attention. His eyes started to clear when he finally recognized who it was and knew it was no stranger at all.

The figure was dressed in black. They were sitting directly in front of him. Their soft chubby hands held out brushing at his fingers as if asking for permission to hold his hand. They were Smiling sweetly just like they had long ago with loving and considered cerulean eyes that glittered right now in the brilliant sunshine.

_" Miss Italy are you up and ready now?"_ He asked curiously as he tilted his head to look straight into Italy's eyes. Now taking his hands in his warm hands and enclose both his hands in his palms as he got close almost to the point where he was nuzzling the other

Italy imeditealy reacted by flinching and ripping his hand away from Holy Rome's, desperately leaning as far as he could without falling backwards away from him. "No.. You aren't suppose to be here. Stop looking at me like that please!" Italy exclaimed as he was flooded with memories. Oh how wish it could be but it just couldn't. He couldn't handle it. Italy started to weep and shaking looking down as tears dripped down his face.

The figure frowned _" But it is me. Miss Italy, I am the Holy Roman Empire"_.

Holy Rome brought Italy closer to his chest as he wept trying to coax the nation into calming down.  
>His wails started to calm into sniffles and small quiet hiccups as he settled into Holy Rome's chest and the other in returned held him close arms enclosed around his waist tightly. A few minutes after finally calming down, Italy wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, laughing softly in relief.<p>

"I missed you a lot Holy Rome" Italy spoke quietly as he let loose around Holy Rome's neck to cling to his arm.

_" I missed you too as well."_ He spoke into his ear as he pressed him closer and petted his hair. That's where he looked up at Holy Rome, really looking at him when he realized they both started to move towards each other. Italy closed his eyes as he hoped to finish whaat they both started all those centuries ago.

**" ITALY! HOLY ROME! WHERE ARE YOU!" **

**" PLEASE COME HERE YOU TWO"**

Italy immediately pulled away from the boy, blushing furiously and looking away in completely and utter embarrassment. instead he tried focusing on the area finally discovering now that he and Holy Rome were in a endless meadows surrounded by thousands of small flowers, alone together. He then faced the boy for answers.

" Who was that?" Italy asked.

_"Miss Hungary and Mister Austria. Their looking for us."_ He stood up, picking up Italy with him as they stood in the field watching two figure come into view.

First Hungary came up and picked the two children holding them close to her chest scolding them lightly on never leaving without telling her or Austria first.  
>Austria soon showed up and surprised Italy as he went on his knees, hugging the two and telling them how worried be became when he was unable to find them.<p>

The tears in his eyes were threatening to spill again. He has never felt so loved in his life. He felt like he was actually part of a real family where everyone loved each other and not a country that was being ruled over. He grinned as he tightly held on to Austria for he knew he'll never get an opportunity like this in the real world.

Then it struck him. This wasn't real. He was dreaming. Dreaming something he wished for so badly.

Holy Rome frowned when he noticed his lover has suddenly looked distressed_ " Miss Italy why don't we pick flowers. I know you like doing that"._

Italy looked up at Holy Rome. The tears he had tried hard to hold in leaked out as he suddenly latched himself to the boy. He cried until he couldn't anymore produce anymore tears and his throat raw from his wailing and constant gulps of air he tried to talk in between tears. Finally he could take no more and just laid in his childhood love's arms in exhaustion.

The boy smiled down sweetly as he held emotionally tired boy. He then collected some flowers and tied them together in a crown carefully.

_" Shh.. it's alright Miss Italy. Just remember i'll always be here when you need me and that I will always love you no matter what."_ He spoke softly as he laid the flower crown on Italy who now started to fade off into consciousness.

As soon as Italy figure was completely gone. Holy Rome sweet smile twisted into a mischievous grin as he picked himself off and brushed himself off. He swiftly turned to Austria and Hungary.

_" You wouldn't believe how easily I was able to earn that boys love. He practically adored me! Fellas I think I know who I like more from the two."_ He grinned as he titled his head slightly to look at the two countries.

_"Hmm... You two need to get new costume fore the next act. We can't have my favorite boy unsatisfied when he returns._" His face turned serious as he waited for the two countries.

The figure that had been Austria became mushed as it developed a new form that was a little boy that looked similar to the Italian but with its curl switched and with darker hair.  
>Hungary had also morphed but had chosen on a less likely person of character who consisted of devilish eyes and white hair.<p>

Holy Rome grin only got bigger. _" The brother and the albino. Nice choices very interesting. Mother will be very pleased. It's a shame no one is every careful in their dreams. People can be so careless._" He sighed as he twirled in his spot tiredly. Then flopped on the ground into the long stalks of flowers. Looking up at his companion he held the ends of his cape up.

"_ Didn't I say I would great in** black**_"

* * *

><p>PHEW... DONE. IM TYPING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW SO I CAN MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT.<br>But anyways, thank a lot for sticking with me and liking my half assed piece of work. It means a lot to my ego.  
>So yeah! Next Chapter soon! Ciao~<p> 


	4. Catch him while you can

Sorry but this chapter will be rushed and ill have more Germany and Italy than America and England because they will get more screen time in the next chapter so yeah!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Consciousness was beginning to seem through his mind as he started to see the blurs of color begin to form into shape of people until he was finally able recognize familiar faces.<p>

Italy had to agree that was one of the nicest yet strangest dream he's had in the past couple if months. He had seen his beloved and managed to have to do all the things he had dreamed of doing like picking flowers in the meadow he dubbed for the two. Yet, their was something off about him. His warmth a bit distance ( was that strange to say?) and it had seemed like he was a but too clingy almost like a dog to an owner. Maybe he was just over thinking a dream.

Italy lifted his head and looked around the room. Majority of the UN countries were gone and all that remained were America and England, who anyone could see America was quite considered with England after he took an unexpected nap during the meeting. Canada was currently looking under the meeting table for his pet ,which no one usually remember the name of. Japan and Greece left the room in a very deep conversation that wasn't really related to the meeting . Once they had left, Italy had become self aware that someone was still in the room. Actually they were sitting right next to him waiting for him to wake. Germany was patiently waiting for his former ally to wake as he shuffled paper filled with notes. That's when he noticed movement in the younger man and decide to speak up.

" You slept through the meeting again. You should be glad I was humble enough to take extra time to make you a copy."

Italy lifted his head up from his arms up to look at Germany and smiled.

" Thanks Germany. I had the most amazing dream right now!"

Germany raised an eyebrows.

"Oh, how so Italy? Was it more important than your duty as a nation?"

Italy face was immediately was overcome with an expression of hurt. He had a great dream and his friend quickly put it down as unimportant. He had wished he at least heard his dream out.  
>Germany saw the extend of his hurtful comment right way from the moment Italy's face went from its normal cheerful self to a solemn face. He felt guilty for saying that. He hasn't meant to sound so mean.<p>

"Italy, I'm really sorry I didn't me-

"It's fine Germany. Why don't we leave to get lunch. I know you've been here a while for me and I'd hate for you starve" Italy cut off.

Germany sighed and agreed. 'This guilty feeling is probably going to be nagging at him for the rest of the day', he thought as he left the meeting room with Italy.  
>...<p>

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED I WAS OVER YOU?!"

Britain rubbed his ears in a sort of irritated way. America had spent a decent amount of time worrying over him since he had woken up from a strange dream and discovered he had slept through the entire meeting. Now he was tiredly trying to understand what America was saying to him.

" Britain dude, I'm really worried. You've only slept through a meeting once in your entire life." America explained in concerned.

Oh. He remembers but if he remembered correctly. America had woken him up anyways and he was definitely was not in a good mood when that happened.

"America, I'm fine. Okay. I just happened to be tired from all the work I had to do from my boss. It's normal."

He was being completely honest when he said he had lots of work but over the year he had gotten used to the piles of work that it no longer deprived him of sleep so he wasn't all tired from that.

America still seemed not so convinced but it didn't seem like the older nation would tell him.  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

Britain sighed but nodded.  
>"I'm positive."<p>

"If you say so. At least let me get you a bite to eat. Your pretty thin. " he pointed out at his body which was more at a feminine standard compared to the American.

" At least I don't have so much pudge like someone here." He said as he pinch some of the skin through Americas shirt then stood up and walk out of the room.

" Hey! It's not pudge. It's muscle. Wait for me-!" America mange to say just before exiting.

* * *

><p>Germany had taken Italy to a small cafe about a block away from the UN Building. Not that he wanted to be cheap or anything but the cafe was affordable and it had those muffins that his little friend enjoyed with his coffee. NOT that he actually noticed or anything.<br>When there were finally seated and had ordered their meals did Germany feel the need to bring up their earlier conversation.  
>"Italy."<p>

"Yes Germany?"

Germany rested his hands on the table and looked down at his drink his symptoms of guilt plastered in his movements.

"I wanted to apologize for how rude I was back at the meeting rude."

Italy only smiled softly at him.

"No need to apologize. You were right. I shouldn't have bee- " He was swiftly cut off by the German man.

"That's not what I wanted to apologize for. I wanted to say sorry for how I cut you off when your were going to tell me about something that seemed very important to you"

Italy looked at his friend. He could see his guilt scribbled all over his expression but he couldn't say he was blameless. He really had hurt him when he pretty much said he didn't care as he pretty much cut him off. He sighed and with the same sincere smile took Germany's hand and leaned in a bit looking up at him.

"Im glad you apologized. I can't say your comment didn't hurt me but still thanks it's means a lot to me." Italy's stated as he tried to motion his friend to look at him.  
>Germany felt this motion and reductively looked up to meet his Mediterranean friend.<p>

" Thank you for forgiving me and I would love it if you would tell me about your dream." Germany said as a small smile tugged at him.

Italy smile turned into an enthusiastic grin within seconds of hearing Germany's request. He slightly open his mouth of speak when he heard a quiet voice speak out in his head.

'You promised.'

Italy's closed his mouth and retracted the hand resting on Germany to his waist. He could feel his blood run. The sense of fear washed over. 'What was that voice. I've never heard that voice in my life".

A another voice cut through his thoughts "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy's eyes fluttered open as he was brought back to reality.

" O-Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how England and America are doing."

" England and America?" Germany continued as he gave his Italian friends a confused and suspicious look.

Italy immediately jumped to continue his strange topic changer as to keep his friend from questioning him. " Y-Yeah, America and England. I mean didn't you see how considered America was for Englan-"

" I'm more considered about you than those two." Germany responds by looking at Italy and resting his hands around his coffee mug tightly.

Italy looked up and smiled softly at his friend. He always had to worry when he didn't need too.

"You don't need to be considered. I'm okay." He assured by placing his hand on the others shoulder.

Germany sighed in relief and picked himself up. Placing the cost of the meal and tip on the table he glanced at Italy.

"Alright. I will go on your word. Lets get back home, we both have looks of paperwork to fill out for the next world meeting."

Italy got up and started pacing himself to walk faster than Germany. Placing a small smirk on his face.

" All right, but only if you can catch me!" With that he paced out the restaurant and bolted out as soon as he was outside. Leaving a confused Germany to process what had just happened. As soon as he figured out he let out a pretty loud " Hey!" and bolted out to catch his friend as usually and causing confusion to the other people to question the two men.

Italy was laughing while running to the corner of the street the wind against him blocked out the soft voice that had suddenly spoke again  
><em>'Ill caught you before he does<em>

* * *

><p>IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE AND SUPER LATE.<p>

Ive been struggling a lot with school and ive had this horrible writers block for a while but im glad to be writing again. I promise to upload another chapter this friday if i dont it will be one day but i promise ill get it done.

But Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and remember to leave critics so I can improve!


End file.
